Undo
by A Half-Empty Glass
Summary: 1.The Jack he knew, well, she wasn't human. She had vibrant orange skin, not pale. Jack had dark green hair that looked like feathers and could turn into metal, not strawberry blonde hair. The girl he knew had ridges along her forehead, her spine, and her forearms, not smooth skin. 2. He was going to change her back. Then give her a toe-curling kiss 3. 2nd Robin makes an appearance


He was sitting in his room contemplating how to handle the situation when the door burst open, with a loud bang. The picture of him and Jack fell to the floor and the glass within shattered. Frustrated, and with an angry sigh, he barked a rough, "What is it!"

Adam almost shrank away from the angry man towering over him at well over 6 feet. He couldn't look Caelem in the eyes and his own eyes shifted around the room. Caelem's face darkened, "I said, what. Is. It?", and his fists clenched.

Adam ran a hand through his straight, black hair and finally looked Caelem in the eyes.  
Cale...It's Jack."

Caelem's face softened but took on a new expression of worry. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Grabbing Adam roughly by his shirt, Caelem stared right into his eyes, almost his soul, and in a choked voice asked, "Where is she?"

Adam swallowed, coughed the frog out of his throat, and muttered, "She's in the white rooms."

The white rooms. The place you never wanted someone you loved to be placed in. The white rooms, nearly empty save for a few heart monitors, wire cots, and a half dozen white coated doctors and nurses. The rooms where the injured and maybe even dead resided. Where Jack was now. Shit

Pushing Adam aside, ignoring that his friend's head snapped back and bashed into the wall, Malcolm dashed out the door. His hulking frame took up most of the hall and he managed to knock over a few expensive vases that had no way to move out of the way. Caelem wasn't fast, especially because he weighed 200 or so pounds, but he moved faster than he ever had before. Sweat started to trail down his face, and, though he thought it wasn't possible, his heart started to pound even more.

People had to either move out of the way, or face the brunt of his angry strength. Caelem didn't care to pay attention to people yelping or angrily yelling. The only thing that mattered was he gets to his girl. And, he promised, once he found out who put her into the white rooms, he was going to hurt them. Bad.

Passing by at least three rooms, including the briefing room, Caelem rounded his last corner. The two, thick double doors that signified the white rooms were closed. Standing outside the doors, was a male figure leaning against the doors. He raised a hand in greeting for Caelem, "Sup, man?"

With a flash his head was now banging against the doors like Adam's, Caelem's hand around his throat. Slightly choking, the man, Spencer, grunted out, "Sorry….Sorry…Bad…Time..."

"Damn straight, dumbass. Now where the fuck is my girl?" Caelem growled

Spencer chuckled, "Now, now, you know how she hates you calling her that. You also know where she is. Beyond those doors, which, you cannot open while surgery is in process."

Spencer, unfortunately, had not chosen his words well. Caelem's eyes darkened even more, to a shade of black, and his grip tightened on Spencer's throat even more. Spencer's hands reached up to try to grab those around his neck, as his face was turning bluish from lack of oxygen. As if suddenly realizing what he was doing to his friend, Caelem released his grasp.

Spencer panted, attempting to replenish his oxygen reply. "Sorry," Caelem muttered, "Can you please tell me why she's in there?"

Spencer managed a grimace, "It's cool bro." he said. Immediately afterwards he whispered to himself, "Fucking prick."

Caelem grunted, "Unless you want my hands around your throat again, you're going to tell me what I've asked of you."

With a less than satisfied expression, Spencer began to explain, "We...We were on that mission to stop the bank robbers."

"We?" Caelem said with a raised eyebrow.

"Me, Batgirl, Lagoon Boy….and Jack," Spencer explained.

"Lagoon Boy? The guy who basically is as useful as Aquaman is out of water?" Caelem growled.

Spencer rolled his eyes, "No, he's useful outside of water too. Anyway. We were trying to stop the bank robbers, the ice boy and weird twin siblings, or whatever. But, right away Jack charged them—"

Caelem interrupted him with a scowl, "That idiot, always acting before thinking."

Spencer yelled, "LOOK! Do you want me to tell you what the hell happened, or not? She charged them, the hot girl of the Terror Twits decided to knock down the ceiling. It collapsed on Jack; she didn't have time to use her powers. It…It hurt her bad. Then the ice boy shot her with something….Something that changed her..."

"WHAT?" Caelem roared, "What the HELL do you mean by changed? Tell me!" After no reply from his friend, Caelem punched the wall and yelled, "Fuck this, I gotta go in!"

(Insert Line Break if FF is being stupid)

Spencer sputtered and he tried to reach out and stop Caelem, but he was too late. The hulking _idiot _doesn't know how to listen. One of these days, the League's really gonna rip him one. While that will happen one day, this day, Caelem was in the process of blowing up the two double doors….Wait, blowing up? Spencer groaned and hit his forehead with an open palm.

A loud BAM signified that the idiot had managed to knock the doors down. Spencer turned on his heel, and groaned loudly. Always getting him into trouble, either him or Jack and while everyone thinks she was the hot headed one, Caelem was to blame too. Spencer debated continuing on towards the doors, but didn't, as he decided he was in enough shit already. He almost laughed at what he knew would happen. Even so, he decided to leave the room.

(Insert Line Break if FF is being stupid)

While Spencer was preoccupied not looking in his direction, Caelem was charging up the energy in his left hand, preparing to blow the doors down. For a second, he considered using his right hand afterwards to rebuild the doors, but he was too pissed about his girlfriend. He was pissed Batmaggot, or Batman as he was usually called, decided not to tell him about his girlfriend's predicament. Apparently, Caelem's lack of respect for authority (they'd get it when they deserved it, he had decided long ago) lowered his number on the priority list for knowing when his fucking girlfriend was badly injured! With a final grunt, the angered man thrust his hand at the doors, causing them to blow wide open.

"WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS JACK!" he roared, successfully stunning the doctors and nurses in the room. A nurse let out a small scream, and fainted. Caelem's fists clenched and unclenched as a doctor neared him.

Holding out a calming hand, the doctor tried to calm him down, "I'm sorry, we don't have their civilian names. What is her codename?"

Caelem ran a trembling hand through his hair. He tried to think of what Jack had decided her new name to be. Just three weeks ago, she changed it from Sheath to something else….Caelem racked his own brain, trying desperately to remember her new codename. "Goddamn it!" Caelem cursed, "she came in with Lagoon Boy, Batgirl, and Wire. Use process of elimination to figure it out!"

The doctor paused, as if mulling it over. "Oh! Of course!" a nurse answered, "He means the girl they called Splice."

That was it. "Yes! Now, WHERE IS SHE?" He yelled once more

The nurse turned to the left, and pointed towards a lone, filled cot.

"Seriously?" Caelem groaned, "I had to figure out her shitty codename while she was the ONLY PERSON IN THE ROOM?"

The doctor sighed, "Sorry, it was protocol."

Caelem mumbled a few swear words under his breath, and made his way to the cot. He almost even let out tears of joy as he neared. Suddenly, he stopped. His eyebrows went together and he turned, confused, to the doctor. Caelem lunged, and with his hand grasped around the doctor's neck, Caelem literally growled. "Who the fuck is this?" He roared, for about the millionth time that day, "This isn't Jack!"

The doctor, who remained remarkably calm for having a vice grip around his neck, simply said to the boy with hands around his throat, "She's the only injured one that came in."

Caelem released his hands, allowing the doctor to breath. He slowly made his way next to the bed. He let out an embarrassing gasp as he took in the person before him. She had Jack's features, body, the same lips…But three important things changed. The Jack he knew, well, she wasn't human. She had vibrant orange skin, not pale. Jack had dark green hair that looked like feathers and could turn into metal, not strawberry blonde hair. The girl he knew had ridges along her forehead, her spine, and her forearms, not smooth skin. His hand reached out, tentatively, to stroke her hair, to brush his fingers over her eyes, nose, and her mouth. It was at her mouth that his fingers lingered, and his lips switched places with them, momentarily.

It was at his gentle touch, uncharacteristic of him to anyone else who knew him, which roused her. Jack's hands twitched, her eyes fluttered, and she let out a sudden, jerky breath. Her eyes snapped open, and she sat up.

"Hey, hey," Caelem muttered to her, "It's okay. Calm down."

Her voice was soft, and it was raspy. Jack swallowed hard, and looked at his caring eyes, "Caelem?'

"Yeah," he said with a soft smile, "It's me. How ya feeling?'

She chuckled dryly, "I feel fine…Just a headache. I think the better question is how do I look?"

Caelem's eyes narrowed, he used his right hand to grasp her chin. Tilting her face upwards, he brought his lips to hers. After a quick peck, he told her, "You look pretty now. But I think you're beautiful in your natural form….I'm sorry."

Jack's eyes had begun to shine with tears, "For what? You didn't bring the ceiling down on me. You didn't shoot me with that ray thing..."

Caelem shook his head, "I should've come with…."

She laughed. "Uh no, you know how you get. You'd have soo killed the Terror girl and probably the others too…" Jack said teasingly. Caelem laughed back, and smiled. The smile grew softer as Jack let out a yawn.

Placing his hand gently on her chest, he pushed her into a lying position. "You're tired. Just rest, I'll figure out how to change you back."

Jack closed her eyes. "I guess it's okay if you can't…I still have my powers. I do prefer the orange though…I don't...know…why..." she mummered, and finally succumbed to sleep.

Caelem rested his head lightly on her breast bone, "Because," he muttered, "It makes you, you. And that's what I love about you."

Noticing a lone nurse staring at him, he snarled in her direction, "How do I change her back? How do I fix this?"

The nurse blinked, surprised at the dramatic shift of Caelem's moods. His eyes narrowed, and warned her to answer quickly. "We don't know. But you can be sure we'll try our best to figure it out." She told him softly.

Caelem nodded. _You better, _he thought to himself, _because there will be hell to pay if she isn't changed back._

(Insert Line Break if FF is being stupid)

He almost punched every key on the board as he typed into the supercomputer. Robin stood by warily. He had offered to search for Caelem, but all Robin got in return was a shove to the side. "This is soo not cool, Caelem! Why can't I just search for you?"

Caelem turned his head and faced Robin, his ever present snarl on his face, "Shut it! I don't know exactly what I'm looking for. I don't know what it was, just what it does!"

Robin nervously shifted his eyes to the side, "Oh. Oops." His eyes shifted back, and they rested on Caelem. Robin didn't say anything else, but just watched him search the computer.

Caelem found his way to the weapons database, and began typing in the things he knew. "Change appearances. Gun. Doesn't change powers or get rid of them. Beam of light."

Robin's eyes widened as he read the screen. "Oh! OH! I know what you're looking for!"

Once again, Caelem's hands found their way to someone's throat and he slammed Robin against the keyboard. "What do you mean you know?" he roared, "Why didn't you say something?"  
"CAUSE!" Robin yelled, "You never told me what you were looking for! I was just playing vid-doing research, and you barge in here and push me off the chair! You never said anything about what you were looking for."

For the first time that day, Caelem looked sheepish. He put a large hand on the back of his neck, and gave a half-smile, half-grimace. "Oh…Oops. Sorry... I'm just so stressed about Jack." Caelem apologized

Robin was momentarily stunned by the gentle apology, but he shrugged responding, "Eh, we're cool. But yeah, I don't know what it's called, but I know what it does. I also know how to reverse it."

Caelem let out a shuddering sigh. He asked Robin, "Do I need something? Is there a certain weapon? Food? Chemical?"

Robin laughed, "Nah, it's a person."

Caelem was a bit startled; he didn't think it'd be a person. "Who?"

"You."

Caelem gave Robin an incredulous look, "Me?"

"You."

"You said that. I meant, what do you mean me?" Caelem said somewhat angrily.

"Just think about it numnut. Your left hand makes things go boom. What does your right hand do?" Robin replied.

Caelem paused, it'd only been 10 hours since she returned, and it was nearly 10 am, and he hadn't been thinking of anything else but curing her. It took him a second to shift focus onto himself. It also took him a literal second to realize what Robin was saying. "Damn, I feel stupid. It hasn't been 24 hours. But, I've never tried fixing something that wasn't bleeding or a visible wound. You think I can fix this?" Caelem questioned

"It might drain ya, but I think you can manage. I'll be with ya, so if you pass out, she'll be raught. Least I can do." Robin offered.

"Gee thanks. Let's get going." Caelem growled, pushing Robin forward.

(Insert Line Break if FF is being stupid)

Robin stood as Caelem sat next to Jack. He shifted from foot to foot, waiting for Caelem to finish charging up his right hand. "Done yet?" He asked.

Caelem held up a hand, "Hold your horses. I gotta do this right the first time. I'm not gonna fucking mess up. Now shut it!"

Robin narrowed his eyes, "Geez. I get you're worried but don't be so annoying. But, fine, I'll be quiet." He then murmured under his breath, "And I thought Bats had anger issues."

Caelem chose to roll his eyes, instead of choking Robin. Besides, it'd make him lose concentration and then he'd have to start charging his hand all over again. Beads of sweat began to make their descent from his forehead to the rest of his face, as Caelem put all of his power and concentration into his hand. He exhaled and closed his eyes. After a few moments of tense silence, and an anxious Robin, Caelem's eyes snapped open. He was ready.

Leaning towards his girlfriend, Caelem placed his hand on her breast, exactly above her heart. Caelem inhaled sharply, nervous. He wasn't sure this would work. Sure his right hand usually could restore things to their natural state 24 hours previous, sometimes called healing if it was on people, but he'd never used it on something internally. Usually, he'd be dealing with an open wound, or something of that nature. Not that he'd rather be fixing up a bloody hole in his girlfriend's body, but still. Caelem narrowed his eyes and focused them on his hand. He could actually picture the veins running through his hand, surging with power and life.

Nothing glowed, and nothing played angelic healing music, there was just the ripple of her clothing moving and then nothing. The two males waited for something else to happen, for Jack to make a sudden movement. But nothing happened, nothing at all. For one of the few times in his life, Caelem's eyes glistened with tears—not that he would be shedding them. Anger surged in his chest, and fear blossomed in his heart. He had failed. She wasn't changing back.

Caelem stood abruptly. He refrained from punching a wall but instead clenched his fists tighter, his almost nonexistent nails managing to draw blood. With rivets of blood flowing red down his dark as night skin and a look of pure anger on his face, Caelem angrily stalked his ways to the doors. Robin just stood there, staring at where Caelem's hand had been on Jack's chest. He was disappointed, but he didn't let it show on his face. After a few more brief moments of staring, Robin turned on his heels and followed after Caelem.

(Insert Line Break if FF is being stupid)

Robin may have not been able to see Caelem in person from here, but he could still see where he'd been. The tables of mahogany that had previously lined the walls were blown aside and a few even broken in half. A few pictures, noticeably one of Batman, were hanging sideways, black streaks marring the canvas. The floor bore a few burn marks of its own on the pristine, white surface. Robin quickened his pace. There were much more expensive things that lay ahead, and he didn't want to get in trouble for Caelem breaking them.

Robin sighed as he gained speed. Caelem would not be a fun guy to deal with, especially since he was in a pissy mood. Then again, Caelem was almost always in one of those moods. Except when Jack was around. She had a way of calming him. Well, especially since Caelem had once accidentally injured her when angry. After he had blown up a vase by her stomach and it had caused her internal bleeding, Caelem was careful not to be mad around her. That's why, most of the time, Robin preferred Caelem's company if Jack was there. Otherwise, he'd try to avoid Caelem…Except for this time, but that was mostly because the guy was in need. Desperate need. Great.

Robin had almost reached a light jog when someone pushed passed him. Focusing on the figure that had passed him, Robin stopped in the middle of the hallway. He contemplated resuming his chase of Caelem, but decided against it. Caelem's problem would be sorted out soon. With a final glance towards Caelem's trail of destruction, Robin made his way to the super computer. He had research—actually a video game—to finish.

(Insert Line Break if FF is being stupid)

Caelem managed to wait until he reached his bedroom to blow things up. Instead of opening the door, Caelem quick charged his left hand and blew the doors down. Clenching his fists as hard as he could, he punched at the window. It broke and a few shards of glass embedded themselves in Caelem's fists. In his anger, he barely noticed. Caelem's other fist punched his mirror. He then used his arm to swipe all the contents of his dresser onto the floor. Caelem swore and began to bring his arm back for another assault on his mirror. A gentle, smaller hand grabbed his wrist. Caelem whirled around, his other fist in the air ready to hit the person stopping him. Immediately upon sight, his fist unfurled and limply fell to his side. "Jack?"

It was more of a question than an observation. She smiled, "Of course, dummy. What other hot, orange chicks do you know? And don't say Starfire. She's an alien, I'm a mutated human—there's a difference."

He wasn't sure how to respond to that. His mouth opened, and then closed, like a fish. Using his previous fists of fury, he rubbed at his eyes in confusion. Caelem left one hand there, closing his eyes. The other went to Jack's cheek, where it softly stroked the skin.

"Woah, you big lug. What's a matter? Scared to look at me? Thought you wanted me this way?" Jack said, teasingly but with a little bit of hidden hurt.

Caelem growled and shook his head. "I just want this to be real. I don't want to look again and find out I'm hallucinating."

Jack's eyes narrowed, "What? You on drugs or somethin'?" Seeing his lack of response, her gaze softened. "Listen here dummy, I'm for reals. Wanna feel me up again like you did while healing me? Seriously, if that's what it takes, I'll let you…Then punch you for PDA."

Caelem hesitated, but then let out a low chuckle. He lowered his hand form his eyes and they darkened as they took in her natural orange form. Almost immediately, his hand on her cheek began to go over the ridges of her forehead. A tentative smile graced his lips, and his eyes finally softened. With a sudden burst of speed, almost too quick for someone of his size, Caelem hugged Jack to him. "I'm not gonna feel you up. But I will kiss you so hard your toes will curl."

Jack let out a not so dignified, "Huh?" as she released from a hug and swept into a kiss. While Jack was not about to admit it to anyone, _damn,_ did her toes curl.


End file.
